Father and Son
by Marii Weasley
Summary: Uma pequena conversa entre Ron e Hugo. POVRon Songfic/Shortfic


**Father and Son**

Songfic / Shortfic

Uma breve conversa entre pai e filho. Ron/Hugo. POVRon  
Musica: Father and Son - Boyzone

_**Disclaimer**: Todos os personagens aqui citados são de autoria da J.K._

* * *

Ele estava lá. Sentado desconfortável e olhava para o chão enquanto suas mãos se entrelaçavam uma à outra. Havia três malas ao seu lado e uma mochila pendurada na cadeira, na qual uma vassoura estava escorada. Um cachecol enrolado em seu pescoço insistia em cair, fazendo o garoto arrumá-lo a cada vez.

- Filho, eu queria muito falar algumas coisas antes de você ir - comecei esperando qual seria a reação. Ele apenas olhou para mim e com um sorriso murcho acenou a cabeça positivamente. – Como eu e sua mãe falamos ontem, você sabe que não é fácil quando se sai de um país para viver em outro muito diferente de nosso...

-Pai, – sua primeira palavra saiu em um sussurro – vocês não precisam de se preocupar. Eu vou ficar bem! – seus olhos fitaram os meus. Os mesmos olhos de Hermione, apesar dele se parecer mito comigo. Suas palavras foram curtas, mas sinceras  
**  
"It's not time to make a change**

_Não é tempo para mudanças _

**Just relax, take it easy**

_Apenas relaxe, vá deva__gar _

**You're still young, that's your fault**

_Você é jovem demais, esse é seu pecado _

**There's so much you have to know**

_Há ainda muitas coisas que precisas aprender _

**Find a girl, settle down**

_Encontre uma garota, sossegue _

**If you want you can marry**

_Se quiser, pode se__ casar _

**Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy**

_Olhe para mim, já sou velho, mas sou feliz."_

Dei alguns passos para frente e peguei uma cadeira da mesa de jantar de seis lugares, na qual agora estava com quatro. Sentei na frente de Hugo e pude perceber que suas mãos suavam mais a cada instante.

-Sabe, é difícil aceitar o fato que você vai se mudar para a tão longe. Sei que estará em boas mãos, mas você sabe meu filho... Longe da família, dos amigos... É tudo tão estranho e difícil...

-Alemanha não fica tão longe assim! Vocês podem me visitar e eu também virei nos dias de folga! Apesar de estarmos na liga A, não é todos os dias que teremos treinos ou jogos.

-Nós nos preocupamos muito com você e com sua irmã também... Não queremos vê-los sofrendo ou sei lá... – eu podia sentir minas lágrimas querendo descer com toda força. Mas apenas respirei fundo e continuei – Às vezes me pergunto se fui um bom pai para vocês... Eu sempre estava trabalhando e ocupado no Quartel de Aurores que penso ter sido um pai ausente.

-Você sabe o quanto eu e Rose nos orgulhamos de seu trabalho! Afinal, ser um auror não é fácil, e mamãe sempre diz estar feliz por você estar fazendo algo que gosta! – ele agora exibia um sorriso pequeno, mas que me confortava e me dava certeza de que aquele era mesmo seu destino.

**"I was once like you are now**

_Já fui como você é agora _

**And I know that it's not easy**

_E sei que não é fácil _

**To be calm when you've found**

_Ficar calmo quando percebe _

**Something going on**

_Algo de errado (...)"_

- Antes de você ir, queria te dar algo... Não sei se vai gostar, mas desde que você nasceu eu já tinha isso em mente. Não é nada valioso nem novo, mas ai está uma parte de minha vida... – Hugo me olhava atentamente com aqueles olhos castanhos claro. Levantei-me da cadeira e fui até a primeira gaveta do armário embutido e de lá peguei uma caixa. Não era muito grande nem pequena. Era de madeira e parecia estar bem gasto. Voltei a sentar na frente dele e entreguei-o a caixa. – Abra!

- Uau pai! – exclamou o garoto com os olhos saltando – É incrível! Você sempre dizia sobre este xadrez, mas nunca havíamos jogado com ele!

- Este eu guardei especialmente para você. Não que Rose não mereça, mas porque eu queria que este jogo seguisse sua trajetória de pai para filho, assim como foi comigo a anos atrás.

- Eu. Eu não sei o que dizer! – disse Hugo com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele se levantou e veio até a mim, me abraçando – Obrigada, pai! Eu nunca vou esquecer de tudo o que vocês fizeram para mim!

- Alias, não é sempre que se tem um filho que está prestes a ser o melhor goleiro da Alemanha, ou melhor: do mundo!

- Não é pra tanto pai! Gaviões de Heidelberg não é nada perto do Chudley Cannons! – disse levantando seu casaco e mostrando muito feliz uma camiseta laranja com dois C pretos e entre eles uma bala de canhão voando.  
**  
"How can I try to explain?**

_Como posso tentar explicar? _

**When I do he turns away again**

_Quando tento, ele vira as costas _

**It's always been the same, same old story**

_É sempre a mesma coisa, a mesma velha história _

**From the moment I could talk**

_Desde o momento que aprendi a falar _

**I was ordered to listen**

_Fui instruído a que ouvisse _

**Now there's a way**

_Agora há um jeito _

**And I know that I have to go away**

_E eu sei que devo ir embora _

**I know I have to go**

_Eu sei que devo ir."_

Depois daquela conversa, acompanhei Hugo a porta, onde Hermione e Rose estavam ambas com lenços na mão e com os olhos vermelhos. Dei meu último abraço nele e não consegui segurar as lágrimas que desciam pelo meu rosto e um tamanho sentimento de felicidade, orgulho e também saudades. Sei que seria muito difícil ver a nossa casa sem Hugo, mas tenho certeza que sua ausência acabará em breve. É o que eu espero... Assim que ele aparatou, senti uma pequena lembrança que me marcou muito. Hugo tinha apenas 4 anos quando começou a voar...

_Flashback_

_  
"- Me segura, papai! -gritava um garoto baixinho com os cabelos ruivos atrapalhados sentado na pequena vassoura de brinquedo, enquanto voava em alta velocidade pela sala. Tinha acabado de quebrar um vaso de flor e certamente levaria uma bronca de sua mãe.  
- Não tenha medo Hugo, eu to aqui perto! - dizia Ron observando o filho e com sua varinha pronta na mão esquerda caso algo acontecesse. - Dome sua vassoura, filho! Não tenha medo de controla-la.  
- Eu não consigo..- falou Hugo demonstrando medo em sua voz. Sua vassoura ainda voava e dava voltas.  
- Não deixe a vassoura fazer oque ela quer. Pense que ela irá parar e faça uma pequena força com as mãos e...  
- Papaaiii, socorro!! - berrou o garoto ao passar pela janela e quase cair para fora dela. Nesse mesmo instante, Hugo fechou os olhos e apenas pensou na sua vassoura parada. Como se tivessem lançado nele um Imobilus, Hugo parou no ar de repente, pousando sua vassoura no chão. - Você viu isso pai? Consegui!! - bradava o garoto de 5 anos feliz, indo em direção a Ron e abraçando-o  
- Isso ai, filho! O melhor jogador de Quadribol do mundo! - exclamou Ron feliz pelo o que acabara de acontecer."  
_  
**"All the times that I've cried**

_Todas as vezes em que chorei _

**Keeping all the things I knew inside**

_Mantendo tudo o que sabia guardado dentro de mim _

**It's hard, but it's harder to ignore it**

_É difícil, mas ainda mais difícil é ignorar tudo_ _isso _

**If they were right I'd agree**

_Se eles estivessem certos, eu concordaria _

**But it's them they know, not me**

_Mas é a eles que conhecem, e não a mim _

**Now there's a way**

_Agora há um jeito _

**And I know that I have to go away**

_E eu sei que devo ir embora _

**I know I have to go**

_Eu sei que devo ir ."_

_

* * *

_

**N/A - **Bom,espero que tenham gstado dessa minha primeira fic!  
Não se acanhem, reviews são sempre bem aceitas aqui! =)

**N/A - **_Gaviões de Heidelberg : time de Quadribol da Alemanha citado no livro Quadribol através dos Séculos, J.K. Rowlling_

See ya! XOXO


End file.
